Tiempo a solas
by Karime.Cerverus
Summary: Wade ha hecho un trato con SHIELD, uno que incluye pasar un par de días en la casa de dos de sus mejores agentes, a solas con el muy apetecible hijo de estos. ¿Cómo se sentirá Peter ante la idea de pasar un par de días a solas con este mercenario?
1. Capítulo 1

Wade y Peter solos en una casa... y todas las cosas que este evento podría desencadenar.

Romance. Yaoi (hombre x hombre), solo mayores de 18, escenas de sexo explícito.

Es mi primer fanfic, se aceptan flores y tomates, disfrútenlo :)

Peter suspiró profundamente, en realidad no había mucho que pudiera hacer, sus padres solo seguían las ordenes de SHIELD, solo buscaban hacer lo mejor para la ciudad y en ese momento lo mejor para la ciudad era que sus padres aceptaran en su casa al antihéroe más buscado… como si su vida no tuviera suficiente movimiento al tener al Capitán América y a Ironman como padres.

En realidad sentía un poco de curiosidad por esa persona que todos buscaban eliminar de una vez por todas (buenos y malos por igual), pero si conocía a sus padres y lo sobreprotectores que eran, no había muchas oportunidades de conocer al individuo… si tan solo su instinto arácnido no le hiciera ser tan… curioso…

Wade hizo un mohín ante la idea de entrar a la que actualmente era una de las casas más protegidas de la ciudad, gracias a Tony Stark (no es que el necesitara protección, pero el trato era realmente difícil de rechazar, solo tenía ocultarse bien un par de días y a cambio mantendría a SHIELD lejos de su trasero por todo un año, con contrato firmado y toda la cosa); el asunto no dejaba de ser humillante, un mercenario no tendría por qué ocultarse de nada ni nadie, de hecho, sentía mucha curiosidad por aquello de lo que le querían lo más lejos posible en estos próximos días.

Bueno, no lograría nada con postergar lo inevitable, había hecho un trato y había dado su "palabra de mercenario" –si, como no-, pensó -al menor problema me largo-; colocó el código de seguridad y su huella digital en el pequeño cuadrado de cristal, se escuchó un bip y la puerta cedió; lo que encontró del otro lado de la puerta provocó que toda la sangre bajara de su cabeza a su entrepierna, y esa parte de su anatomía tan olvidada tomó nota inmediatamente ante lo que sus ojos observaban. –Maldición si ese no es un lindo trasero-, pensó.

-Maldición!- Peter corría por la casa expresando en voz alta su frustración; llegaba tarde una vez más al instituto, se supone que cuidaría a la estúpida rata del laboratorio, pero parpadeó por un segundo y el pequeño y escurridizo roedor ya no estaba en su jaula, había buscado en cada rincón de la casa y nada; lo peor es que se supone que debía vigilar cada veinte minutos los cambios en su comportamiento y el roedor había huido hacía ya más de una hora –bueno, eso es un cambio, no?-, pensó; pasó por la sala y se agachó para buscar debajo de uno de los sofás, sólo para encontrar un par de pelusas y ni una rata; comenzaba a levantarse cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y giró su cara solo para encontrar al más apetecible cuerpo que hubiera visto, enfundado en un traje rojo y negro que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, y mucho menos con esa impresionante erección creciendo en su entrepierna (la mirada del sujeto fija en su trasero le dio una pista del porqué de la misma); así que… Deadpool, huh? El… mercenario con la gran boca… Peter se preguntó que tantas cosas podría hacer con ella.

Wade mordió su labio inferior para evitar dejar escapar un gemido –poco apropiado en un mercenario-, le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad el abstenerse de agacharse y apretar entre sus manos ese exquisito trasero de burbuja –oooh, el pequeño le observaba fijamente, con una mezcla de curiosidad y deseo en esos hermosos orbes color miel-, Wade estaba bastante seguro de que si conocieran sus preferencias sexuales, la empresa nunca lo hubiese mandado a esa casa, con ese pequeño, dulce e indefenso bocado solo y a su merced. La falta de sangre en su cabeza casi lo hace desmayarse cuando el pequeño hombre se puso de pie solo para dejar ver una hermosa erección enfundada en unos ajustados pantalones oscuros de mezclilla.

Bueno, Peter definitivamente tenía que decir algo, quedar como un tonto frente a su nuevo huésped no era exactamente su idea de una buena primera impresión... solo que era demasiado difícil cuando apenas podía mantener sus ojos lejos de la entrepierna del mercenario.

-uhm… Wade, cierto? M… mis padres me dijeron que vendrías, aunque llegas un poco temprano… yo… yo estaba buscando a un pequeño espécimen del laboratorio que e-escapó de su jaula… e-es una rata blanca, si la ves por favor no la mates o… algo… -Genial, el tartamudeo seguramente causa una excelente primera impresión, Peter sintió ganas de golpear su cabeza con algo… -oh, dios, él se quedó callado… es que dije algo?- Buscó en su pequeña explicación por algo que pudiera haber molestado al visitante pero no encontró nada, mordisqueó su labio inferior mientras esperaba una respuesta del mercenario, un hábito común cuando se ponía nervioso (sí, a pesar de ser un superhéroe).

Wade quería decir algo, enserio que quería, pero no lograba que algo coherente saliera de su boca cuando tenía tan grabada en la mente la imagen de esos dulces labios moviéndose; los imaginó moviéndose sobre él, sobre su boca, sobre su miembro, y esto solo aumentó la incomodidad localizada en su entrepierna.

-Hey, Spidey-boy, ¿cierto? te puedo ayudar a buscar, solo necesito dónde dejar esto.- señaló a la pequeña bolsa de lona y se aplaudió por haber logrado mantener la estabilidad en su voz y lograr formar una frase coherente cuando lo único en lo que podía pensar era en estar profundamente enterrado en ese dulce trasero.

-Claro, te enseñare tu habitación-. Peter sonrió, agradeciendo la distracción, solo para pensar después que el estar solo en una habitación con una cama no era la mejor forma de dejar de pensar en los mil usos que podía darle al cuerpo del caliente-como-el-infierno mercenario (en nombre de la ciencia, claro, porque él era todo un científico, profesionalismo y todo eso… claro…) . Ahora que recordaba, se decía por ahí que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cicatrices… oh, el desearía tanto el poder pasa su lengua por cada una de ellas... tuvo que detener sus fantasías al llegar a la puerta de la habitación destinada a su nueva visita, en la segunda planta.- y… bueno, aquí es, si necesitas… cualquier cosa… sólo dime-. Le sonrió de forma sugerente antes de apartar la mirada. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Peter sólo no podía creer que se acabara de insinuar al mercenario, ¿de dónde había salido eso?

Dios, el muchacho ni siquiera parecía mayor de edad, Wade tenía que detenerse en ese momento, bastante seguro de que el Capi y Tony Stark no apreciarían en lo absoluto el que se aprovechara de su pequeño y dulce retoño… ¿Qué… qué fue eso? ¿Esa pausa en la última frase del chico fue… una sugerencia...? Definitivamente ya estaba delirando, necesitaba poner algo de distancia en ese momento, pero oh, él estaba tan necesitado y el pequeño solo se había ofrecido tan amablemente que… NO! Definitivamente necesitaba poner distancia… y tomar una ducha muy, muy fría.

Un pequeño borrón banco pasó corriendo justo detrás del mercenario y Peter sólo actuó por impulso (mal Peter, muy mal).

-Ahí está!- Peter se abalanzó sobre el pequeño roedor, olvidando por completo que entre la pequeña rata y él se encontraban dos metros de firme musculo enfundados en un traje negro y rojo. Lo siguiente que supo fue que se encontraba en el suelo, con ese caliente cuerpo sobre el suyo y una pistola presionando contra su sien mientras algo mucho más grande presionaba contra su entrepierna… -Ok, ok, quizá si no me muevo él no se dé cuenta del efecto que tiene sobre mi cuerpo-.

Demonios! Bien, Wade, derriba al chico y apunta tu arma a su cabeza, veamos cómo te funciona eso.

–Yo… lo lamento Spidey-boy, es solo que me sorprendiste.- trató de moverse de encima del pequeño cuerpo sólo para notar una deliciosa erección presionando contra la suya.

-Aaahh…- Peter trató de no moverse, en verdad, pero cuando el hombre trató de levantarse de encima de él lo único que logró fue frotar sus erecciones juntas y dios, se sentía tan bien… Más tarde hablaría seriamente con el mercenario sobre lo de "Spidey-boy", definitivamente tenía que saber cómo se había enterado, pero por ahora… su cerebro tenía otras cosas mejores en las que concentrarse.

Wade podría fácilmente ignorar al chico, levantarse y cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero era un mercenario maldita sea, los mercenarios tomaban lo que querían cuando querían y en ese momento lo que él quería era escuchar más de esos dulces gemidos de placer; frotó de nuevo su erección contra la del chico a la vez que más gemidos escapaban de esos dulces labios.

-A-Aaaahhh Nmmmm!- Peter no podía evitar los gemidos que brotaban de sus labios, eso solo se sentía tan bien que lo único que pudo hacer fue enredar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del mercenario y arquear su espalda en un intento de prolongar el tortuoso placer que lo recorría.- Wade! Aaahhh….

Maldita sea, nunca creyó que su nombre pronunciado por esos dulces labios fuese a sonar tan jodidamente erótico, su cuerpo se movía por sí solo, moliendo las dos erecciones juntas, definitivamente la ropa estorbaba, pero no quería asustar al chico con sus cicatrices, así que se conformó con liberar sus erecciones y acariciarlas al mismo tiempo en su mano derecha, a un ritmo que aseguraba que no duraría mucho tiempo más.

Con su mano libre sostuvo las dos muñecas del menor sobre su cabeza, y maldición si no se veía adorable así de indefenso y expuesto, gimiendo por sus caricias.

-Ohhh dios, Wade! Aaaahhh! Mas! Mmm… Aaahhh…- Peter no podía creer que esto en realidad estuviera sucediendo, su cerebro se sentía fundido y lo único que podía pensar era en lo malditamente bien que las caricias se sentían y lo cerca que estaba; él realmente amaría sentir los labios del mercenario sobre los suyos, o sobre cualquier parte de su cuerpo, pero parecía que eso no sucedería por ahora, así que se limitó a disfrutar lo que en ese momento le ofrecía; continuó moviendo sus caderas al compás de las caricias del mercenario sobre sus miembros… tan cerca… tan caliente, tan rápido… los movimientos de la mano del mercenario se volvieron cada vez más fuertes, más rápidos, errantes; Peter sentía la respiración del hombre en su cuello a través de la máscara, su peso sobre su cuerpo y el agonizante placer recorriendo su cuerpo… un último par de caricias sobre sus miembro enviaron a Peter sobre el borde.

-Wade!-. Peter gritó su nombre mientras oleada tras oleada de devastador placer recorrían su cuerpo.

Su nombre en esos dulces labios mientras el placer lo reclamaba y el menor se derramaba en su mano, fue suficiente para enviar a Wade al borde también, haciéndole correrse con un profundo gemido mientras mordía fuertemente el punto entre el cuello y el hombro del chico a través de la máscara, provocando un gemido más por parte de este… dios, Wade podría jurar que se había vuelto adicto a esos gemidos.

-Creo que… necesitamos limpiar esto…- Wade se levantó del chico y le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Fin del primer capítulo. -W-


	2. Capítulo 2

Mercenario II

Peter miró a Wade a los ojos por un momento, esa máscara hacía realmente difícil el tratar de averiguar lo que pensaba; la conciencia de lo que acababan de hacer lo golpeó de repente y duro, no podía creer que había hecho eso. El menor declinó la oferta de Wade y se puso de pie por su propia cuenta, bajó la mirada encontrándose con que era demasiado bochornoso el mirarlo a los ojos ahora, acomodó su ropa y pasó por un lado de él, haciendo un esfuerzo por no salir corriendo de ahí.

Peter entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro, como si eso pudiera detener al mercenario si decidía que quería entrar; entró al baño, se deshizo de su ropa y tomó una ducha; mientras las frías gotas de agua resbalaban por su cuerpo, el recuerdo de las caricias de Wade regresó con más fuera aún y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido.

Wade se quedó parado en medio del pasillo viendo desaparecer el bello trasero de SU Spidey-boy (porque definitivamente era suyo, aunque él no lo supiera aún) por las escaleras; decidió dejarle su espacio por ahora, pero definitivamente planeaba hacerlo suyo antes de que terminara el día, ya había probado un poco de ese delicioso cuerpo y había decidido que lo quería todo, y nadie ni nada se interpondría entre este mercenario y su pequeña presa.

-¿Jarvis? – Peter llamó al A.I. cuando regresó a su habitación.

-¿Sí, señor? – Peter sonrió, el conocido acento británico siempre le hacía sentirse en una película de James Bond.

-¿Podrías borrar de las grabaciones lo que acaba de suceder en el pasillo entre el señor Wade y yo?

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, señor, va en contra de las órdenes del señor Stark-. Peter resopló.

-Oh, vamos Jarvis, sé que entiendes el problema aquí, ayúdame un poco-. El A.I. dejó escapar un dramático suspiro.

-Está bien, señor, borrando datos.

-Gracias Jarvis, voy a descansar, no… no dejes que nadie entre a esta habitación, despiértame si llaman mis padres, por favor.

-Sí señor.

Peter se dejó caer en la cama y decidió descansar un poco, ya se encargaría de lo que fuera después.

Wade suspiró cansinamente mientras pensaba en el breve encuentro con el pequeño héroe; después de tomar una ducha comenzó a desempacar sus cosas [que no eran muchas] y al terminar se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, viendo al techo; el lugar no era para nada como su guarida, el lugar era demasiado limpio y organizado, demasiada tecnología Stark por todos lados. El antihéroe decidió cerrar los ojos y descansar un momento, quizá con un poco de suerte soñara con su pequeño Spidey-boy.

Peter abrió lentamente los ojos y con la consciencia vino el recuerdo de lo sucedido anteriormente; un profundo sonrojo cubrió su rostro.

-Oh, dios…

Un gruñido se escuchó desde su estómago y decidió que se alimentaría primero, ya después vería que hacer con el mercenario que ahora vivía en el sótano. Se levantó de la cama, se colocó el primer par de jeans que encontró en su armario y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Jarvis? -. Preguntó, y esperó la respuesta del C.I.

-¿Sí, señor?.

-¿Llamaron mis padres?

-Me temo que no, señor; el señor Stark mencionó que la zona a donde viajarían probablemente haría difícil el establecer comunicaciones, pero que llamaría en cuanto le fuera posible.

-Gracias, Jarvis-. Bien, al menos tenía algo menos de qué preocuparse; enserio amaba a sus padres, pero eran un tanto… controladores. Peter caminó a la cocina y abrió el frigorífico para sacar una jarra con agua fresca; luego de beber un poco abrió la despensa pensando en qué haría para comer [puesto que había dormido algunas horas y la hora del desayuno había pasado hacía rato]. Al final se decantó por un poco de pasta, que era de las pocas cosas que podía preparar decentemente y sin quemar nada; sacó todo lo que necesitaba del refrigerador y de la despensa y comenzó a cocinar, su estómago haciendo ruido de nuevo a medida que la cocina se inundaba con el aroma de las especias y la salsa de tomate.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que sintió un peso apoyándose en su espalda y un par de manos desliándose desvergonzadamente por su torso y abdomen. ¿Cómo su sentido arácnido no lo había prevenido de lo que -obviamente- era un ataque en toda regla?

Wade abrió los ojos un par de horas después y decidió explorar un poco; después de un rato vagando por los sótanos de la mansión [en donde, para su desilusión no encontró nada interesante] comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia la primera planta, un tanto aburrido de andar dando vueltas por el lugar; al entrar en la estancia, un delicioso aroma lo asaltó de pronto, giró su cabeza buscando la fuente y se dio cuenta de que provenía de lo que al parecer era la cocina; decidiendo que definitivamente el aroma le había abierto el apetito, se dirigió a allí.

Unos jeans de mezclilla se sostenían por muy poco de las caderas de su pequeño spidey, mientras este se movía de un lado al otro de la cocina preparando lo que parecía ser una deliciosa pasta y una ensalada; El mercenario no pudo pasar por alto que, además de los jeans, el pequeño héroe no llevaba nada más puesto, y esto sin duda despertó su imaginación, así como los recuerdos de aquello que habían dejado sin concluir en el piso de su habitación. Él realmente podría pasar por alto el impulso de asaltar a su pequeño bocadillo mientras se encontraba descuidado e indefenso, pero era un mercenario, y los mercenarios no dejaban escapar este tipo de oportunidades.

Wade se acercó lentamente al joven héroe por la espalda, evitando ser visto y se pegó a su espalda, recorriendo con su nariz el pálido cuello e inhalando profundamente el delicioso aroma de su piel, el mismo aroma que provocaba estragos en la entrepierna del mercenario; deslizó sus manos por todo el torso y abdomen del joven héroe, deleitándose del efecto que esas caricias tenían en su Spidey-boy; un estremecimiento por parte del adolescente le hicieron ver que el joven lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él, a pesar de que trataba de demostrar lo contrario.

Wade comenzó a acariciarle un poco más abajo, casi llegando a la cinturilla del pantalón; Peter sabía que tenía que hacer o decir algo en ese momento, ya que había tomado la decisión de mantenerse alejado del mercenario [nada personal, solo no le gustaba para nada la sensación de que sus neuronas se desactivaban por completo en presencia del anti-héroe], pero simplemente no podía resistirse, por más que trataba de obligar a su cuerpo a que se alejara de él, lo más que conseguía era permanecer inmóvil y eso no era de ayuda, tenía que hacer algo…

-Er… Wade… qué… ¿Qué crees estás haciendo?

-Uhm… ¿acariciando a mi Spidey-boy en la cocina?

Genial, ahora el mercenario iba por toda la casa proclamándolo como su propiedad.

-Yo... ¡yo no soy propiedad tuya ni de nadie Wade! ¡Suéltame ya! – Peter no podía creer que había encontrado las fueras para decirle eso al mercenario, especialmente cuando su cuerpo le gritaba todo lo contrario.

Wade había tratado de ir despacio con su pequeño arácnido, pero sin duda lo que acababa de escuchar era todo un reto, y él amaba los retos. Deslizó un poco su máscara hacia arriba, aprovechando que en la posición en la que se encontraba, el joven no podría ver sus marcas, y deslió lentamente su lengua por el níveo cuello de nuevo, hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, para susurrar en un tono bajo y enronquecido por el placer: -¿Qué tan seguro estás de eso que me pides, Spidey-boy?

Peter no podía creer lo que su cerebro estaba siendo sometido por un par de caricias y un susurro en su oído, definitivamente el mercenario no traería más que problemas a su [de por sí] caótica vida.

-E-estoy muy seguro, Wade, aléjate de mí ahora. – Peter trató de sonar lo más firme posible, pero la verdad le era bastante complicado con la erección del mercenario presionando contra su trasero, haciéndole a su cerebro inútil a todo excepto el pensamiento de tener ese enorme miembro dentro suyo. Trató de empujar al mercenario hacia atrás, pero lo único que logró fue frotar más su trasero contra la entrepierna del anti-héroe, provocando que un bajo gemido surgiera de su boca.

-aahhh, Wade, por favor…- Peter ya no sabía si rogaba por que el mercenario le dejara libre o por que lo tomara de una vez y dejara de jugar con él.

Oh, el pequeño estaba rogando, y Wade definitivamente iba a responder a su súplica; deslizando la mano un poco más al sur por debajo de la mezclilla, se apoderó suavemente de la erección del adolescente, comenzando a estimularla en lentos y tortuosos movimientos.

-Aaahhh! Wade! – el pequeño se escuchaba especialmente necesitado mientras el mercenario lo acariciaba; Wade mordisqueó suavemente el cuello del menor mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las movimientos de su mano, provocando que el más joven apretara el trasero instintivamente contra su erección, destrozando por completo el poco control que el mercenario pudiese haber tenido. – Wade! Por favor…- Su pequeño Spidey-boy gemía tan dulcemente que definitivamente no podía hacerlo esperar más.

Peter realmente creía que el mercenario lo haría rogar eternamente, esa pequeña tortura lo estaba matando lento.

-Wade… Aaah! Nmmmm..! Wade… por… Aaah! Por favor…- el placer lo recorría despiadadamente mientras el mercenario acariciaba su miembro una y otra vez al tiempo que desliaba su lengua por su cuello. Cuando sintió que estaba a punto de explotar, el antihéroe se detuvo para después recargarlo de frente contra el mostrador de la cocina.

-No te muevas, Spidey-boy, es una orden, y te prometo que me detendré si la desobedeces. – Peter no tenía ninguna intención de desobedecer una orden de la persona que lo estaba volviendo loco de placer en medio de la cocina, pero moverse y hablar no eran la misma cosa, así que cuando sus pantalones fueron bajados y su trasero masajeado completamente, no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Wade, qué estás…? Aaaahhh! – un escalofrío de placer lo recorrió cuando el mercenario se agachó a la altura de su trasero y comenzó a deslizar su lengua rodeando y humedeciendo su agujero a la vez que introducía un dedo y comenzaba a estirarlo. – Oh, dios… Wade! Nmmmm! Aaah! - El mercenario añadió otro dígito más antes de comenzar a moverlos en forma de tijera, estirando un poco más es estrecho agujero. – Aaaaaahh Wade! Si! Mmmm… Por favor Wade, estoy listo, ahora… Aaaaahh! – Peter casi se corre cuando el mercenario encontró su dulce punto y comenzó a masajearlo con cada intrusión de sus dedos- Aahh! maldición Wade, te juro que si no me tomas ahora…- Peter dejó de hablar cuando el mayor detuvo sus caricias y se puso de pie hasta estar pegado a su espalda de nuevo, con su erecto miembro acariciando su trasero y con la boca deslizándose por su cuello de nuevo, mordisqueando en lo que seguramente mañana sería una marca bastante notoria.

\- Parece que mi Spidey-boy está algo impaciente…- Wade sonrió mientras se movía lentamente deslizando su miembro por el trasero del adolescente.

\- Wade! Por favor…- los pequeños gemidos estaban haciendo estragos en su cuerpo, Wade estaba seguro de que moriría si no se enterraba pronto y muy profundo dentro de ese dulce trasero, pero no podía evitar torturar un poco más a su pequeño arácnido; deslió su lengua por el pálido cuello, marcándolo una vez más antes de bajar su propio pantalón, tomar su miembro y dirigirlo hacia la entrada, introduciéndose lentamente hasta quedar totalmente enfundado en ese delicioso pasaje.

-Aaaaaahhh! Wade!

\- Maldición… Peter… estás tan ajustado…dios…

Peter sintió morir cuando Wade por fin estuvo dentro de él, era lo que había esperado y muchísimo más… definitivamente los recargos morales de haberle entregado su virginidad a un mercenario podían esperar, en ese momento lo púnico en lo que su cerebro podía concentrarse era en el intenso placer que el mayor le propiciaba.

-Wade… muévete, por favor…

-¿Estás seguro, Spidey-Boy? – El mercenario realmente no quería dañar a su pequeño héroe arácnido, así que comenzó a moverse lentamente, provocando que ambos hombre gimieran al unísono ante el placer que los recorría.

-Aaaahhh!...

A Peter en verdad le enternecía que el mercenario quisiera protegerle, pero el pausado ritmo que había establecido lo estaba volviendo loco, así que comenzó a mover sus caderas un poco más rápido, tomando lo que necesitaba del mayor.

-Aaahhh! Si! Eso es, mi pequeño Spidey-boy, toma lo que necesites… Mmmm..! – El mercenario permanecía con su boca junto a su oído, susurrándole suavemente, en contraste con la fuera con la que comenzó a embestir su trasero.

Wade no podía creer que por fin estaba haciendo suyo a su pequeño héroe, y por la forma en que el adolescente lo envolvía y lo apretaba, parecía que no durarían mucho, ninguno de los dos; Wade apretó con fuerza las caderas del menor mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas y cambiaba ligeramente su posición, en un ángulo que hizo ver estrellas al menor.

-Aaaaahhh! Wade! Mas, aaaahhh! – El pequeño pedía más, y no había forma en que el mercenario pudiera negárselo; Wade comenzó a moverse más y más rápido, lanzando sobre el borde al menor con un par más de embestidas, para llegar justo después de él mientras escuchaba al pequeño gritar su nombre. – Wade!

Peter gritó el nombre del mercenario mientras el orgasmo más devastador que hubiese experimentado lo recorría en oleada tras oleada de intenso placer, poco después sintió como el mayor se corría dentro de él, abrazándolo fuertemente por la espalda al momento que un ronco gemido escapaba de su garganta.

-Aaaahhh…!- después de permanecer unos momentos tratando de recuperar el aliento, Peter sintió cómo el mayor colocaba de nuevo su máscara en su lugar antes de retirar lentamente su miembro, luego de lo cual giró al menor hasta encararlo y acarició suavemente su rostro.

-Eso… ha sido perfecto, Spidey-boy. – susurró, antes de tomarlo en brazos y alzarlo.

-Wade! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Peter exigió saber mientras un profundo sonrojo cubría su rostro al ser cargado como novia por el mercenario.

-Vamos a tomar una ducha, juntos, y esta vez no permitiré que escapes- Wade sonrió dentro de la máscara mientras comenzaba a avanzar; Peter escondió su rostro en el cuello del mayor, ocultando su sonrojo y admitiendo que no tenía las energías necesarias para resistirse al mercenario.


	3. Capítulo 3

Mientras Wade se encaminaba hacia la ducha con su pequeño arácnido en sus brazos, no pudo evitar apreciar lo realmente hermoso que era el delicado rostro del adolescente; era curioso que, siendo un mercenario, pensara en ese tipo de cosas, pero sin duda si había alguien que le pudiera hacer olvidar por completo quién era él y qué era lo que hacía, ése alguien era su pequeño Spidey-boy.

Mientras Peter se movía por los pasillos de la mansión Stark en brazos, Jarvis hizo sonar su voz por la casa con una simple frase que logró recordar inmediatamente al adolescente lo que acababa de hacer y por qué no debería haberlo hecho.

-Sus padres llegarán a la casa en exactamente quince minutos, señor.

Peter abrió los ojos mientras el pánico se apoderaba de él; empujó fuertemente a Wade hasta que este se decidió a soltarlo, tratando de evitar a toda costa el contacto visual con el mercenario, evitando la vergüenza de recordar lo que acababan de hacer, y lo que sus padres le harían a ambos si se enteraban.

Evitar el contacto visual es una estrategia curiosa, te protege a ti de la persona que evitas, pero también la protege a ella de ti, de forma tal que Peter no pudo observar la ligera sobra de dolor que cruzó por los ojos del mercenario ante el rechazo del joven héroe. Comprendió sin necesidad de más explicaciones que aquellos sentimientos que apenas comenzaban a nacer morirían más rápido que un latido, que jamás podría aspirar al afecto de un joven de su posición, tan perfecto… entendió también algo que sabía perfectamente desde hacía años, que jamás nadie podría sentir algo más que vergüenza y repulsión por tan deforme criatura. Así que le dejó escapar, porque jamás podría mantenerle a él a su lado en contra de su voluntad, no porque no pudiera, sino porque no deseaba hacerlo.

Peter entró corriendo a su habitación, dirigiéndose al espejo y tratando de arreglarse un poco en un intento por desaparecer las huellas de lo que acababa de hacer con Wade en la cocina, lo cual era inútil, puesto que por más que arreglara su cabello y su ropa, no podría borrar las marcas en su cuello, las marcas de los deliciosos labios de Wade cuando justo antes de llegar al clímax lo proclamó como suyo.

-¿Jarvis?- Peter llamó al A.I.

-¿Sí, señor?

-¿Podrías...?

-¿Borrar los archivos de lo ocurrido en la cocina? Está hecho señor, pero debo sugerirle que la próxima vez sea un tanto más cuidadoso con sus actividades, el señor Stark suele ser muy minucioso en sus análisis.

-Lo sé, gracias, Jarvis.

-Un placer, señor.

Peter sonrió, a pesar de que Jarvis estaba obligado a seguir las órdenes de su padre, jamás haría algo que metiera a Peter en problemas si podía evitarlo.

Sus padres llegarían en cualquier momento y por desgracia para él, "lucir natural" no era algo que le saliera bien, así que probablemente fingir que tomaba una siesta sería lo más adecuado.

Peter caminaba por los pasillos de la casa, sintiendo el frío mármol bajo sus pies y pensando en los eventos de los últimos días; afortunadamente, sus padres no habían notado nada extraño en él al volver de su misión, y él había procurado volar por debajo del radar esos días, llamando la atención lo menos posible… hablando de no llamar la atención, lo que lo tenía dando vueltas por los pasillos era una sola razón, razón que llevaba máscara de mercenario y había desaparecido por completo desde el día que lo atacó en la cocina, y eso había sido hacía una semana.

Como fuera, tuvo que prometer a sus padres una vez más que no se acercaría al mercenario, y Wade se la estaba poniendo muy fácil…se preguntó qué pensarían sus padres si algún día se enteraran de lo que había pasado entre Wade y él…

3488 paneles de iluminación en el techo, 4238 baldosas en el piso, 782 marcas en la madera de la mesa… Wade había contado estas cosas una y otra vez, y recitaba como un mantra los motivos de su hacinamiento voluntario. Uno: Había hecho un trato son SHIELD, dos: Había prometido al Tony Stark y a su esposo que no se acercaría a su pequeño retoño arácnido, tres… tres: Peter había dejado más que claro que no tenía intenciones de pasar más tiempo del estrictamente obligatorio en su presencia; ya había pasado una semana y el pequeño ni siquiera se había acercado a su habitación; cada minuto que pasaba minaba un poco más su capacidad de autocontrol [ya de por sí escasa].

Los segundos se transcurrían unos tras otros, burlándose de él, de su soledad, de su necesidad por ver al pequeño héroe al menos una vez más… en algún momento había comenzado una cuenta regresiva que estaba a punto de llegar a cero.

Peter caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos de la mansión Stark, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos; en realidad no es que le gustase Wade, ¿o sí? No. Sólo era un tonto mercenario como aquellos que se dedicaba a derrotar y llevar ante la justicia todos los días, ¿o no? Pero su voz cuando le hablaba… sus caricias tan delicadas… necesitaba verle, necesitaba ver debajo de esa máscara, necesitaba verle a los ojos para darse cuenta de una vez por todas que Wade era sólo un mercenario más, igual a los otros, un asesino a sangre fría… porque lo era, ¿o no?

Cuatro… tres… dos… uno.

Wade se puso de pié rápidamente y caminó con paso decidido hacia la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba voluntariamente confinado, tomó el picaporte y abrió rápidamente sólo para encontrarse frente a él la cara confundida y sonrojada de su pequeño héroe a escasos centímetros de la suya, y Wade decidió que eso era más que suficiente, porque había soportado una semana sin tenerle, porque cuando más le necesitaba se lo encontraba como en bandeja de plata frente a su puerta, porque olía maravillosamente bien y sus labios brillaban por habérselos lamido hacía unos segundos, por eso, fue muy sencillo para Wade Tomar al chico por la cintura, pegarlo a él, cerrar la puerta con un golpe seco y arrastrarlo hasta la cama, donde le depositó con la mayor delicadeza de la que un mercenario es capaz.

-w-


	4. Capítulo 4

[Vale, veo que en todos los fanfics los y las autoras escriben un montón de cosas antes de iniciar con la historia; personalmente pienso que podrían ahorrarse un par de caracteres -3- pero bueeeno. Aquí voy yo: blah blah blah, Deadpool y Spiderman no me pertenecen, blah blah blah yaoi, escenas de sexo explícito hombre x hombre, blah blah blah, disfrutad! :3 ¿Cómo me ha quedado?]

-Vaya, parece que una pequeña araña ha caído en su propia red…- Wade rió ligeramente ante su propia broma, mientras se deslizaba lentamente hacia arriba de la cama, hasta quedar situado justo sobre el delicado cuerpo del joven héroe.- Y bien, Spidey-boy, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? No es que me importe, pero habías dejado muy en claro tu opinión hacia mí,- bajó su rostro lentamente hasta situarlo en el delicado y pálido cuello del adolescente, inhalando su aroma antes de continuar,- ya sabes, empujándome, alejándote de mí, evitándome… no se necesita ser un genio para entender las indirectas.

Para su regocijo el joven héroe desvió su mirada teñida de culpa, mientras él enterraba de nuevo la cara en el dulce cuello del menor.- Realmente lamento no haberte satisfecho con mi… desempeño… ¿sí fue eso? ¿o acaso es que tienes una estricta política de no mercenarios? ¿o costumbre de follar y desaparecer?- mientras decía esto último, tomó ambas manos del adolescente y las subió por encima de su cabeza, pegándolas al colchón, dejándolo completamente expuesto e indefenso. Wade no estaba siendo justo con el pequeño héroe y lo sabía, pero realmente necesitaba sacar todas aquellas palabras que lo habían estado envenenando por dentro desde que el joven desapareció de su lado… maldición, ¿Cómo es que alguien podía llegar a desarrollar tal dependencia por otra persona en tan pocas horas? Contempló detenidamente el rostro del menor, su mentón delicado, su nariz respingona, sus pestañas tupidas y… una pequeña y fugaz lágrima deslizándose por el rostro del menor que, al caer sobre la almohada, fue seguida por otra y otra más, cada una clavando un aguijón de dolor más y más profundo en el hasta entonces desconocido corazón del mercenario.

-Y-yo… mis padres… nosotros…- Peter quería responder algo, de verdad quería, pero su cerebro parecía haber dejado de funcionar, y las palabras tan hirientes de Wade no parecían estar ayudando… ¿Por qué tenía que importarle lo que el mercenario pensara o sintiera? ¿No tenía razón acaso? Desde el primer momento en que lo vio lo único que pensó fue en llevárselo a la cama, y estaba seguro de que el mayor pensó lo mismo de él, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan culpable al escucharlo de la boca de Wade? Pero… Wade tenía razón, la forma en que lo trató… fue la misma forma en que los demás chicos lo trataron siempre, antes de obtener sus poderes, claro. ¿Es que se había terminado convirtiendo en uno de esos idiotas a los que tanto había llegado a odiar? Mientras pensaba en todo esto, su cerebro aún incapaz de mandarle órdenes a su boca para que respondiera algo, comenzó a sentir algo tibio corriendo por su rostro; no tenía idea de cuándo había comenzado a llorar, ni de cuanto realmente le importaba lo que el mercenario sintiera.

Peter alzó los ojos lentamente y observó fijamente la máscara frente a él, máscara que le hacía imposible ver realmente a los ojos a la persona que poco a poco se había ido colando bajo su piel, y decidió que esa máscara tenía que irse.

El adolescente dejó de llorar y lentamente deslizó sus manos del agarre de Wade, pasándolas por el cuello del mayor y colando lentamente los dedos por debajo de la máscara; el pánico inundó a Wade al saber lo que el joven héroe pretendía, no por que quisiera quitarle la máscara, sino porque sabía que se lo permitiría, no había nada que pudiera negarle al pequeño que había conocido apenas hacía una semana, y cuando le viese como realmente era, como el monstruo que era, se alejaría de él para siempre, llevándose lo único humano que había en él, un maltrecho y herido corazón de mercenario.

-Espera…- susurró Wade, sin atreverse a levantar la voz de nuevo a su pequeño héroe.- tienes que saber… yo… mi piel…- Wade maldijo internamente; ¿por qué era tan difícil? El menor lo miró fijamente mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Wade, tranquilo, lo sé.

Peter sonrió ante la inocencia del mercenario, ¿Cómo es posible que fuera tan dominante y tan adorable al mismo tiempo? Ya debería saber que hay pocas personas que sepan sobre él y que no sepan lo que hay debajo de la máscara, y a Peter realmente sus marcas no podían importarle menos.

Peter continuó su camino deslizando la máscara lentamente hacia arriba por el rostro de Wade, hasta dejarle completamente descubierto; colocó la máscara a un lado en la cama y comenzó a acariciar gentilmente centímetro a centímetro de la maltratada piel del rostro del mercenario, deteniéndose en cada marca como si quisiera aprender de memoria el intrincado laberinto que las cicatrices formaban, como si al tocarle tan gentilmente pudiera borrar un poco del dolor que el mercenario había sufrido a causa de estas.

-¿Te duelen?- preguntó, en parte temiendo la respuesta.

-Ya no, aunque antes lo hacían.- respondió el mercenario, mientras inclinaba el rostro hacia un lado, prolongando las caricias del pequeño héroe sobre su piel. Dios, hacía tanto que nadie lo había tocado de esa forma… más bien, hacía muchos años que nadie lo había tocado, punto. El pequeño héroe sería su perdición y Wade lo sabía, pero era muy tarde para hacer algo al respecto.

Peter continuó desprendiendo una a una las piezas que conformaban el traje del mercenario, acariciando cada vez con un poco más de confianza las marcas en su piel; deslizó nuevamente las manos hacia el rostro de Wade, colocándolas detrás de su cuello, acercando sus rostros juntos antes de posar sus labios sobre los de este, acariciándolos lenta y suavemente antes pasar su lengua por los torturados labios, notando las pequeñas marcas que ahí se encontraban, recorriéndolas antes de incursionar en la boca del mercenario, acercándolo más a él para profundizar el beso.

Wade se pegó aún más al pequeño héroe, deleitándose en la dulzura de sus labios y correspondiendo al beso como si le fuera la vida en ello, porque así era, porque el pequeño héroe lo aceptaba tal y como era, con sus miles de marcas en su cuerpo y en su alma, porque lo veía a él antes que a las cicatrices y porque ahora su vida y su mundo entero giraban en torno al pequeño arácnido, porque dicen… dicen que un mercenario solo ama una vez en su vida, y él le amaba.

Continuó besándole mientras sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo del menor, acariciando su torso por debajo de la camiseta antes de deshacerse de ella; deslizó su boca hasta el cuello del pequeño héroe, dejando húmedas marcas mientras bajaba más y más, deleitándose con los gemidos de placer que emanaban de esa dulce boca. Desabrochó el pantalón y tiró de éste para luego deshacerse del suyo, quedando los dos igual de desnudos; acarició el miembro del menor lenta y tortuosamente mientras este se arqueaba de placer, buscando más de las caricias que el mercenario le ofrecía.

-¡Aaah..! Wade… por favor…- el pequeño rogaba por más y el mercenario no pensaba hacerlo esperar, acercó el miembro del menor a sus labios para introducirlo en su boca, deleitándose con su sabor, tan único como el pequeño lo era.- ¡Aaaah! Mmm… ¡Wade…!- el pequeño se retorcía bajo el cuerpo del mayor, gimiendo de manera cada vez más audible, tan cerca…

Peter no podía creer que por fin se le estuviera ofreciendo lo que tanto tiempo llevaba ansiando, desde que se separó del mercenario en la puerta del baño, desde que sus padres llegaron a casa, desde que le prohibieron terminantemente acercarse a él… pero ahora nada de eso importaba ya, porque estando así, con Wade sobre él, con las caricias del mercenario recorriendo su cuerpo, con la boca de Wade torturándolo de placer, no había nada más que deseara en el mundo que estar con él, y darle el mismo placer que el mercenario le daba en ése momento.

Hizo acopio de su fuerza sobrehumana para girar al mercenario sobre la cama, quedando el menor sobre el firme cuerpo de Wade, para comenzar a bajar lentamente, haciendo el mismo recorrido que el mayor había hecho hacía unos segundos sobre su cuerpo, deslizándose por su torso y abdomen, recorriendo con su lengua las múltiples marcas en la piel del mercenario y degustando el sabor de su piel, hasta llegar a su miembro; Peter deslizó la lengua por toda la longitud del mercenario, suspirando mientras reconocía su sabor por primera vez, grabándolo en su memoria mientras introducía lo más que podía del grueso miembro a su boca, subiendo y bajando lentamente.

-Dios, peter… Nnghh… n-no te detengas… oooohhh…- Wade no podía creer que el pequeño héroe le estuviera haciendo eso, su pequeña y dulce boca era el cielo y la gloria, no deseaba que sus caricias terminaran, deseaba poder quedarse así para siempre pero tenía que pararlo si no quería correrse en ése momento, y lo que él deseaba era correrse dentro del pequeño cuerpo del menor, no en su boca, sino enterrado profundamente dentro de él, unidos como uno solo; separó al pequeño héroe de su miembro, sonriendo al escuchar el pequeño gemido de protesta que emitió; lo tomó y lo colocó de nuevo bajo su cuerpo, apoderándose de su boca y reconociendo su propio sabor en ella mientras bajaba una mano hasta el miembro del menor y tomaba un poco del líquido que escurría de este para usarlo como lubricante en su apretado agujero; deslizó de golpe dos dedos dentro de él, dejándolos ahí y permitiendo que el pequeño se acostumbrara a la intrusión.

-¡Aaaahhh...! ¡Wade!.. Wade… muévelos, por favor.- el pequeño rogaba por sus caricias mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas hacia adelante y atrás, empalándose a sí mismo con los dedos del mercenario, haciendo que la erección de este se endureciera aún más si es que eso era posible… dios, el pequeño era tan endemoniadamente sexy… el tenerlo así, debajo de él, gimiendo y rogando por sus caricias, era de las cosas más eróticas que había presenciado en su vida. Continuó moviendo sus dedos y preparándolo mientras le besaba de nuevo, bebiendo de los gemidos que emitía el pequeño héroe, usando su mano libre para torturar los rosados pezones que clamaban por atención.

-¡Mmmmmm…! ¡Aaaahhh! Wade… ¡ngh! Wade, hazlo ahora, por favor… ¡Aaahhh!- EL pequeño estaba listo y el mercenario no planeaba hacerlo esperar más; sacó sus dedos del interior de su apretado agujero, remplazándolos con su miembro, introduciéndose lentamente, hasta quedar completamente enterrado dentro de la caliente y húmeda prisión del joven héroe.

-Aaahhh… Peter…estás tan ajustado… Dios…- Wade no podía creer que hubiese logrado sobrevivir todos esos años si conocer el paraíso en los brazos de su pequeño héroe, y ahora que lo conocía, dudaba seriamente que pudiera vivir sin él.

-Mmmmmmhhhh… ¡Wade!... ¡Ahhh!... – Peter no podía creer que eso por fin estuviera pasando, pasó noche tras torturante noche soñando con las caricias del mercenario, y ahora lo tenía ahí, sobre él, dentro de él, llenándolo completamente mientras se movía lentamente , empujándolo a la locura. Comenzó a moverse al compás de las estocadas del mercenario, enredando sus piernas en la cintura del mayor, gimiendo cada vez más y más fuerte conforme el ritmo aumentaba, hasta que Wade tocó un punto dentro de él que le hizo ver el cielo y las estrellas, derritió su sistema nervioso y casi lo hace correrse en ése mismo instante.

-¡AAAHHH! Dios… ¡Wade! ¡Más, por favor, más rápido!- El mercenario obedeció y comenzó a moverse cada vez más y más rápido, llegando en cada estocada a ése punto que lograba que el placer explotara en cada célula del pequeño héroe; Peter sintió como oleada tras oleada de placer lo inundaban hasta llegar a un punto de no retorno, gritó el nombre del mercenario una última vez antes de dejarse llevar, derramándose en el estómago de ambos y aferrándose a la espalda del mayor mientras el devastador orgasmo lo reclamaba.

-¡WADE!..

Wade pudo sentir como el pequeño se venía entre ellos, comenzando a apretarle más y más mientras el orgasmo recorría su cuerpo, dios… estaba tan caliente y tan apretado… Wade sabía que no estaba muy lejos, incrementó el ritmo de las embestidas mientras enterraba su cara en el cuello del menor, inhalando su aroma, deslizando su lengua por la húmeda extensión de piel y mordiéndole fuertemente mientras el placer lo reclamaba.

-¡Mmm…! ¡Peter…!- Wade se derramó dentro de su pequeño arácnido mientras las oleadas de intenso placer recorrían su cuerpo, de dejó caer lentamente sobre el cuerpo del menor, tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras repartía suaves besos por el cuello y la clavícula del pequeño y sentía las manos de éste pasear por su espalda, recorriendo la maltratada superficie mientras suspiraba suavemente. Y entonces lo dijo.

-Peter… te amo.- Wade no sabía muy bien por qué había dicho eso… quizá había pasado tanto tiempo si cuidar lo que salía de su boca que había perdido toda capacidad de regulación, quizá el sentimiento que lo embargaba al ver al pequeño arácnido era tan grande y tan intenso que necesitaba ser puesto en palabras o lo volvería loco… la verdad era que no importaba la razón o el motivo, lo había dicho y segundos que parecían siglos transcurrían en un mortal silencio dentro de la habitación mientras la incertidumbre embargaba al mercenario.


	5. Capítulo 5

Segundos, minutos, horas, años, siglos… una cálida lágrima cayó sobre su rostro, seguida de otra y otra más; no entendía por qué Wade había dicho eso, y con sus sentimientos atrapados en una confusa vorágine, no tenía idea de lo que sentía él, o de si podía o no corresponder a sus sentimientos, así que calló, permaneció en silencio mientras Wade le decía que le amaba, mientras las lágrimas del mercenario caían sobre su rostro, mientras sentía la perdida y el hueco que Wade dejaba al alejarse de él, mientras la desesperación lo embargaba al saber que una vez más le perdía, mientras Wade dejaba la habitación y la casa con la firme intención de no volver jamás.

Wade suspiró profundo mientras sacaba su zaherida humanidad de la cama, levantándose pesadamente para dirigirse al baño. Sonrió de forma psicópata mientras una de sus acostumbradas crisis existenciales lo torturaba; El objetivo de un mercenario en la vida es matar por dinero, matar mucho, por mucho dinero, pero eso en realidad había perdido todo el interés y la emoción hacía varios meses, así que, ¿qué se supone que hace un mercenario retirado? [En realidad no tenía idea de que los mercenarios se retiraban, morir en combate parecía mucho más… digno].

Una cabaña, o más bien una fortaleza, en medio del bosque, solo con su compañía y la de nadie más, sin humanos cerca para molestarlo, sin misiones cerca para tentarlo, sin… pequeños héroes arácnidos cerca para torturarle con la verdad de aquello a lo que nunca podría aspirar, aquello que anhelaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, el amor y la calidez de la compañía de otro ser humano. Era gracioso, en algún momento pensó que el rechazo del joven héroe bastaría para destrozar lo poco de humano que aún quedaba en él, aniquilar hasta la más pequeña señal de emociones y sentimientos, pero se encontró con que estos, antes bien morir, se multiplicaban como una plaga, torturándolo a cada hora de cada maldito día.

-Peter…- El mercenario suspiró su nombre una vez más, abrazando al dolor de su ausencia como una segunda piel, sabedor de que éste no desaparecería. Wade se desnudó lentamente y entró a la ducha, abriendo el grifo del agua fría, dejando que los escalofríos recorrieran su cuerpo y terminaran de despertarlo un poco, porque era en ésos momentos de la mañana, cuando aún no despertaba del todo, cuando más le pensaba.

Peter suspiró mientras observaba la cartilla con sus notas; ahí, entre todos esos números, se encontraban tres sietes y un hermoso y adorable seis que amenazaba en convertirse en cinco. La verdad era que podías ser un genio cuanto quisieras, pero cuando lo único que ocupaba tu mente las 24 horas del día eran un par de ojos azul índigo enmarcados por cientos de cicatrices, tus notas simplemente no podían sostenerse, sus padres lo notarían, estaba más que muerto y lo sabía perfectamente.

Caminó lentamente hacia su casa, pasando del automóvil que lo esperaba todos los días frente a la universidad, contando los pasos, las líneas en la acera, las hojas caídas de los árboles y prácticamente cualquier cosa que le privara de pensar en Wade más de lo que ya lo hacía, aunque sabía que realmente nada de eso funcionaría, porque no había forma de sacar de tus pensamientos algo que se había incrustado tan profundamente en tu ser.

Cada día que pasaba se odiaba un poco más, por haber sido tan cobarde , por no haber sido capaz de decirle al mercenario lo que de verdad sentía, por haberle dejado marchar cuando toda su alma le rogaba que se quedase a su lado, que no importaba si era un mercenario, si era mayor que él o si sus padres lo odiaban, que tenía que decirle lo que sentía… pero cuando pudo finalmente decir todo esto, Wade ya se había marchado, y no había esperanza alguna de que fuese a volver. Una amarga sensación se instaló de nuevo en su pecho mientras continuaba caminando, una soledad que le helaba la sangre y le instaba a encerrarse en su habitación y no salir nunca más.

-Wade… lo siento…- palabras tan suavemente susurradas al viento, que difícilmente serían percibidas por alguien más. -Wade… también te amo… por favor, vuelve…


	6. Capítulo 6

Peter entró a la casa, dejó caer la mochila junto a la puerta y se deshizo de sus zapatos antes de pasar a la sala, donde sus padres lo esperaban sentados en el sofá, de brazos cruzados y mirada furibunda, con una vena a punto de reventar en la frente, mientras observaban una representación holográfica de la pequeña escena en la habitación de Wade, el día que se marchó… uno de ellos pausó la escena y ambos voltearon a verle, lo suficientemente lento como para que Peter tuviera tiempo de asimilar qué tan muerto estaba.

-¡Peter! ¡¿Qué, con mil demonios, se supone que acabamos de ver?!- Tony Stark solía ser comprensivo y hasta un tanto permisivo con su hijo, le prestaba el auto, le permitía usar su laboratorio, volver tarde a casa… era por eso que no podía comprender el hecho de que su hijo hubiese traicionado su confianza de esa manera, revolcándose por la mansión con un asqueroso y vil mercenario como Wade Wilson.

Peter sintió que el aire escapaba lentamente de sus pulmones para no volver; la sangre dejó de fluir por sus venas y el suelo desapareció debajo de sus pies. Ése era el día, moriría joven y a manos de su propio padre, y lo peor era que en realidad no le importaba, lo que sentía en ese momento no era miedo, ni vergüenza; sus ojos estaban fijos en la imagen del holograma, donde Wade lo abrazaba con ternura y pasión, segundos antes de decirle que le amaba, cuando aún estaba a su lado, antes de perderle para siempre… una daga afilada atravesó su corazón y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir lentamente por su rostro mientras a lo lejos escuchaba el eco de los gritos de su padre.

-…mil veces que estaba prohibido bajar al sótano!- Tony continuaba gritando hasta que su esposo lo detuvo.

-Tony, basta. Es suficiente… Peter… ¿Estás bien cariño?

-yo… -Peter trataba, pero las palabras simplemente no lograban formarse en su cerebro, lo único que escuchaba en su mente una y otra vez era el nombre de la persona que amaba.-Wade… Papá, por… por favor, ayúdame a encontrarle…- las lágrimas seguían fluyendo por su rostro mientras el capitán Steve se arrodillaba en el suelo junto a su hijo, abrazándole fuertemente y tratando de darle un poco del consuelo que necesitaba.

-Shhh… todo estará bien cariño, tranquilo…- Peter no podía dejar de llorar, cuanto más lo intentaba más fuerte fluían las lágrimas; dios, sentía que su alma se fragmentaba en mil pedazos tan solo de recordar su rostro, su voz…

Peter manejaba el jet de su padre mientras sobrevolaba lo más profundo de los bosques en algún lugar entre el fin del mundo y la nada total, buscando en el radar formas de vida humana, sería capaz de buscar bajo cada roca en el planeta si existía la más mínima posibilidad de encontrar al mercenario. Un sonido en la maquinaria comenzó a escucharse de manera fuerte y constante dentro de la cabina, pero no era el radar, sino una de las múltiples fallas que el motor había estado sufriendo como consecuencia de lo accidentado de su expedición; había pensado que el trasto resistiría un poco más, pero a juzgar por la forma en que perdían altitud, ya no había más que hacer.

Fue necesaria toda su destreza como piloto para poder controlar el avión lo suficiente como para hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia en medio de dios sabe dónde, en un pequeño claro rodeado de árboles lo suficientemente altos como para competir con algunos de los edificios de su ciudad.

-Jarvis, control de daños, señal de emergencia con coordenadas y salvaguarda de la caja negra en caso de ser requerida; conteo de suministros y localización geográfica, por favor.- mencionó cada una de las indicaciones lentamente, tratando de mantener una calma que se balanceaba al borde del precipicio.

-En seguida señor.- se escuchó el acento inglés del A.I. mientras Peter caminaba por la cabina. Necesitaba encontrar a Wade lo más pronto posible, y estos contratiempos solo lo desesperaban más y más, solo dios sabía en qué clase de problemas podía estar metido el mercenario.

-Jarvis?

-Señor?- respondió el A.I. a la espera de la siguiente indicación.

-Saldré a explorar un poco la zona.- anunció Peter, antes de tomar una mochila con suministros del compartimiento de emergencias y saliendo al gélido aire de montaña que se respiraba en el exterior.

-¿Escuchaste eso, Wormtail?- Preguntó Wade, dirigiéndose a la pequeña rata albina que, muy tarde, descubrió que se había colado en su equipaje al escapar de la mansión Stark. El pequeño roedor le miró inquisitivamente mientras dejaba su pequeña galleta del almuerzo, segundos después agitó levemente las orejas y continuó comiendo.- Quédate aquí, Wormtail, hay bichos malos afuera.- Wade acarició suavemente la cabeza del roedor mientras tomaba una de sus katanas y se dirigía afuera de la pequeña y acogedora cabaña, dispuesto a proteger a la única forma de vida que por ahora le hacía compañía, deseoso de combatir contra cualquiera que fuese el origen del estrépito anteriormente escuchado a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí.


	7. Capítulo 7

Después de media hora de caminar en círculos concéntricos alrededor del accidente, Peter realmente se estaba cansando de vagar por el espeso bosque, la constante y helada brisa invernal se colaba por entre las ramas de los inmensos árboles, sus pies se hundían en el húmedo musgo que cubría el suelo, podía ver su aliento pintando el aire frente a sí mismo, cada paso costaba un poco más que el anterior y no se observaban signos de civilización o vida humana por ningún lado; al encontrar una conífera especialmente elevada decidió subir a la copa para tratar de ubicarse un poco mejor, pero kilómetros y kilómetros de frondosos árboles cubiertos de escarcha eran casi la totalidad del paisaje que lo rodeaba, sin contar las enormes montañas coronadas en nieve.

Bajó de nuevo y continuó andando, los minutos y las horas comenzaron a transcurrir más lentamente, la temperatura comenzaba a descender considerablemente y estaba a punto de volver a la nave cuando las vio. Delgadas y profundas marcas en la corteza de uno de los árboles más gruesos del lugar, no eran garras de oso o algún otro animal salvaje, no eran marcas de hacha o motosierra de algún leñador, no, estas eran las huellas inconfundibles de una afilada y mortal hoja de acero, una katana.

Continuó su camino por entre los árboles, siguiendo el rastro de las marcas en los troncos, cada vez más frecuentes y más profundas; una sensación dentro de su pecho comenzó a despertar lentamente, creciendo con cada latido de su acelerado corazón; ¿quién más podía ser sino él? Después de todo, el último rastro, aunque poco preciso, lo había guiado directamente a ese desolado rincón del mapa.

Wade caminaba despreocupadamente por el bosque, conocía cada centímetro del territorio como la palma de su mano, y era capaz de recorrerlo con los ojos cerrados; se dirigió al lugar de donde había venido el poderoso estruendo escuchado, al juzgar por el eco producido en las montañas no estaba a más de un par de kilómetros de la cabaña; fuera lo que fuera, debía asegurarse de que su pequeño y tranquilo refugio permaneciese libre de intrusos. Mientras caminaba, notó con cierta indiferencia que se había vuelto terriblemente silencioso, tanto como el bosque que lo rodeaba; en otro tiempo y lugar había llegado a ser realmente ruidoso pero ahí… en realidad no había nada que lo inspirase a abrir la boca, a decir estupideces, a tararear canciones absurdas y dejar salir automáticamente cada uno de sus pensamientos… estaba muerto, por dentro, tan frío como la nieve que justo comenzaba a caer; quería regresar a como solía ser antes, daría su alma mortal por desprender de su piel aquellas caricias, por borrar de sus labios la dulzura de sus besos, por desterrar de sus noches los sueños invariablemente invadidos por él, por su sonrisa, por sus hermosos ojos; daría cada gota de su sangre por evitar despertar cada mañana gritando su nombre en un gemido estrangulado por el dolor… era algo realmente extraño de ver, un mercenario sufriendo de amor, una pequeña risa psicótica brotó de sus labios, algo corría por su rostro y al zar una mano para removerlo notó que eran lágrimas… ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba llorando? Daba igual, eso pasaba cada vez que pensaba en él, más o menos cada maldita hora del día, y ahora recordaba por qué se había vuelto tan silencioso… sólo ahí, en medio de ése gélido pedazo de infierno, sólo una palabra brotaba de sus labios…

-Peter…

Peter caminaba a pasos apresurados entre los árboles del bosque, siguiendo sin descanso el rastro de cortes, un único pensamiento cruzaba su mente, y este tenía nombre y rostro; su corazón latía apresuradamente ante la idea de poder verle de nuevo, estaba tan cerca que podía sentirlo, como un ligero estremecimiento dentro de su pecho que le hacía avanzar automáticamente, aún sin saber dónde estaba o a donde iba; el ligero crujido de una rama lo hizo detenerse por completo, girando su cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía; permaneció en completo silencio, sosteniendo la respiración mientras trataba de averiguar qué había sido ese ruido… Entonces lo vio, había oscurecido más rápido de lo que pensaba y la luz de la luna resaltaba un traje tan rojo como la sangre misma y tan negro como la noche; su corazón se detuvo, sus ojos se cruzaron y la sangre dejó de fluir por sus venas el segundo en que su cerebro trataba de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo; era él, frente a sus ojos, estaba vivo y estaba bien, y lo único que Peter deseaba, lo que más necesitaba en el mundo era correr a sus brazos, que Wade le sostuviera en los suyos, que le mirara a los ojos y le dijera de nuevo que le amaba, porque Peter también le amaba, demasiado, al punto que era doloroso para él, y necesitaba decirlo ahora mismo o moriría de dolor, sepultado en esos sentimientos. Pero el momento terminó demasiado rápido, en un segundo Peter estaba listo para correr hacia él y decirlo todo lo que sentía y al siguiente Wade se daba la media vuelta y comenzaba a andar tratando de ganar distancia entre él y el joven héroe. Peter sintió como su corazón se rompía por segunda vez, desgarrado por el intenso dolor de ver al hombre que amaba alejarse de él nuevamente.

Era él… Wade no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. El pequeño arácnido estaba ahí, en el bosque, parado frente a él, observándolo fijamente como si esperase algo… no podía creer que se atreviera a seguirlo después de lo que había pasado…-No… no-no-no-no-no…- Wade susurraba casi inaudiblemente mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir tan fuerte que pensó que su pecho estallaría en cualquier momento. No era posible, él no podía estar ahí, él no lo quería, nunca lo quiso y nunca lo haría… y no lo culpaba, después de todo ¿Quién podría? ¿Quién en el universo sería capaz de amar a un ser tan dañado y deforme como él?

Dicen que los mercenarios nunca se rinden, que no retroceden jamás ante un enemigo, pero la única gota de sentido común que le restaba le gritaba desesperadamente que se fuese de ahí, que pusiera la mayor distancia posible entre él y la persona que estaba frente a él en ese momento. A Wade lo habían torturado en el pasado, de formas que llenaría de horror a cualquiera dispuesto a escuchar, estaba acostumbrado a increíbles cantidades de dolor más allá de la capacidad de resistencia de cualquier ser humano, pero lo que había sentido ésa noche en los brazos de Peter, lo que sentía cada noche que soñaba con él, cada vez que pensaba en él… iba mucho más allá de cualquier dolor, era agonía en estado puro, tan indescriptible como el amor que aún sentía por el menor y que lo mataba lentamente, un poco más con cada latido de su corazón…

Dicen que los mercenarios son capaces de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, pero no era así, no con Wade al menos, porque ya había sufrido suficiente a causa del pequeño héroe que se encontraba de pie frente a él, porque su corazón ya había sangrado lo suficiente por su causa y porque habría que ser estúpido para querer revivir el infierno en que se sumió después de como terminó su último encuentro; así que no, Wade no tenía la más mínima intención de enfrentarse a Peter en ese momento, y la prueba era que sus pies había comenzado a moverse sin pedir su autorización y cuando se dio cuenta, ya se había dado media vuelta y comenzado a caminar de regreso a la cabaña, tratando de huir no solo de Peter sino del insoportable dolor que el hermoso y angelical rostro le provocaba.

Peter permaneció de pie, como si le hubiesen clavado al lugar en el que se encontraba, sus ojos escocían por las lágrimas que no dejaban de fluir, corriendo por su rostro hasta desplomarse fundiendo la fría nieve a sus pies… había recorrido medio mundo dispuesto a entregar su corazón al mercenario y lo único que tenía ahora era un vacío profundo y una herida tan dolorosa que dudaba que algún día pudiera sanar; automáticamente llevó su mano a su boca, tratando de ahogar el agónico gemido que escapó de sus labios al verle partir… -Wade…


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo final, lamento haber tardado tanto :c la vida da muchas vueltas y rara vez se detiene para dejarte respirar…

En fin, introspectivas de escritor, no me hagan caso, espero que les haya gustado la historia; si escriben, me encantaría leerles alguna vez, pueden dejarme sus links en los reviews; besos y abrazos 3

Peter permaneció ahí, en el suelo de aquel lugar, de rodillas y sintiendo la fría nieve caer sobre él; observó fijamente la figura de Wade mientras éste le daba la espalda y comenzaba a andar entre el bosque, pudo sentir todo con una nitidez sobrehumana, el gélido viento invernal acariciando su piel, el aroma de las plantas que lo rodeaban, el brillo de la luna resaltando la pureza blanquecina de la nieve a su alrededor, y el dolor en su pecho mientras su aliento de detenía al ver al hombre que amaba partir de su lado una vez más; permaneció en ese lugar durante segundos que le parecieron eternos, tratando de asimilar el hecho de que una vez más le perdía, y en esta ocasión parecía ser para siempre, puesto que el mercenario no mostraba la más mínima intención de darle otra oportunidad.

Permaneció con la vista fija sobre la silueta de Wade desvaneciéndose a la distancia entre los árboles, y al perderle por fin de vista pudo sentir el dolor de mil espadas hundiéndose en su corazón; fue ese mismo dolor el que lo obligó a ponerse de pie; si iba a perderle no lo haría de rodillas, sufriendo por lo que pudo ser y no había sido; ya le había perdido una vez al no luchar por él, moriría antes de permitir que eso pasara de nuevo.

Peter se puso de pie de forma tan rápida que un cerebro humano no hubiese podido procesar la velocidad del movimiento; corrió tan rápido como le fue posible, entre los árboles y en dirección al punto donde Wade había desaparecido; podía ver sus huellas frescas en la nieve que recién caía, su corazón martilleaba en sus oídos y toda su piel hormigueaba con la anticipación, con la euforia de poder verle de nuevo, con la determinación de quererle suyo, en ese momento y hasta el fin de sus vidas; cada paso que Peter daba le acercaba más al mercenario, a su mercenario, y devolvía un poco de vida a su corazón… entre más vibrante es la vida, más oscura se torna la sombra de la muerte…

Cuando por fin le vio, el mundo entero dejó de tener sentido… Wade, su mercenario, permanecía de rodillas en la nieve, a los pies de un viejo árbol frente a una sombría cabaña de madera, las hojas de sus dos katanas sobresalían de su espalda, y un charco de sangre se extendía a su alrededor… el punto en que las hojas se unían… pareciera como si… como si el mercenario hubiese tratado de arrancarse el corazón.

Peter escuchó una voz gritar y no la reconoció como propia, un sonido tan escalofriante y sobrecogedor que las criaturas de la noche guardaron completo y total silencio; no era cierto, no podía ser cierto, no podía perderle de nuevo, no así…

-Wade!- las lágrimas fluían sin control por su pálido rostro mientras se acercaba al cuerpo del mercenario, cayendo de rodillas frente a él. –Wade.. No… no puedes hacerme esto, amor… no… por favor…- Peter sostuvo el rostro del mercenario delicadamente con una mano mientras colocaba la otra sobre su cuello… el factor curativo del mercenario funcionaba cuando no tenías corazón? Peter pudo sentir el terror, la desesperación y la impotencia en su estado más puro… ni el más leve rastro de signos vitales podía apreciarse en el mercenario frente a él. El joven tomó con el mayor cuidado posible una de las espadas y la deslizó fuera del pecho de Wade, haciendo un gesto de dolor mientras la sangre brotaba con mayor abundancia de la herida; tomó la otra espada y repitió el procedimiento antes de acostar al mercenario suavemente sobre la nieve.- Wade… amor… por favor no me dejes… dime que vas a estar bien…- Peter sostuvo el aliento por segundos interminables a la espera de algún signo vital de parte de Wade… y no había tal. Cada instante transcurrido drenaba la vida de su joven cuerpo; pensó que, si iba a morir en algún momento, este parecía más que perfecto, pero el destino no era tan amable con los corazones en agonía.

No supo en qué momento las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, pero sollozos incontrolables sacudían su joven cuerpo mientras permanecía al lado de Wade; a medida que el tiempo pasaba, las esperanzas de recuperarle se extinguían; agotado por completo, se recostó lentamente con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro derecho de mercenario, podría morir de hipotermia en ese lugar, pero no importaba realmente cuando tu corazón era ya un trozo de hielo incapaz de bombear al cuerpo nada más que no fuese dolor. Deslizó con delicadeza un brazo sobre el estómago del mercenario, en un último abrazo, mientras sentía el frío, el agotamiento y el intenso dolor vencerlo lentamente.

Peter se removió en su sueño, acercándose más a la única fuente de calor en medio del infierno helado en el que se encontraba, su brazo se ciñó con más fuerza sobre el cuerpo a su lado mientras su pierna derecha envolvía una ajena en busca de calidez extra. Lo primero que sintió fue una mano acariciando en movimientos lentos y rítmicos su costado, lo siguiente fue el cálido aliento de una respiración sobre su rostro frío y húmedo con las lágrimas derramadas.

-Podría acostumbrarme a despertar así, spidey-boy…- Wade hizo una mueca bajo la máscara por el esfuerzo de hablar cuando acababa de tener dos katanas enterradas en su pecho, pero aún así una pequeña sonrisa cruzó por sus labios, bromear en las peores situaciones era un hábito demasiado arraigado como para deshacerse de él. Wade no recordaba cómo es que había terminado en esa situación, recordaba a Peter en medio de la nada observándole, recordaba el dolor que sintió al revivir el momento que éste le rechazó, recordaba la agonía de haberle perdido una vez y la necesidad visceral de impedir que eso sucediera de nuevo; sabía que el pequeño no le quería… ¿Quién podría quererle después de todo? No le culpaba, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a someterse a semejante sufrimiento de nuevo, así que decidió que, si tanto le dolía el corazón a causa de la pequeña araña, bien podía deshacerse de él… Wade recordaba todo eso, lo que no recordaba era cómo y por qué su corazón seguía intacto y latiente en su pecho, y qué hacía su dulce y pequeño Peter acostado junto a él, tan pegado a su cuerpo que pareciera que deseaba meterse bajo su piel… -La posición no me molesta del todo, pero creo que podríamos buscar un lugar más cálido como… no se, la única cabaña del lugar?- Wade sonrió ante la velocidad con que su pequeño arácnido de levantó de sobre él, y la expresión con que le observaba.

Peter bien pudo haberse roto algo por la velocidad con que se movió, pero no podía importarle en lo más mínimo. Estaba vivo, Wade, SU Wade estaba vivo, no había en la tierra nada más que pudiera importarle salvo eso. La euforia y el amor inundaban cada célula de su cuerpo, regresándole la vida que había perdido al sentir que perdía al único hombre que amaba. Sus manos temblaban mientras deslizaba la máscara por sobre el rostro del mercenario, descubriéndolo para poder observarle a los ojos mientras le decía lo que había venido a decir.

-Wade… también te amo- pequeñas lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras observaba una suave sonrisa sobre los labios del mercenario.- También te amo, demasiado, así que por favor… por favor no vuelvas a hacerme esto, no quiero perderte, hoy ni nunca…- cada palabra susurrada le acercaba más al rostro del hombre que amaba, hasta que estuvo tan cerca de él que sus alientos se fundían en uno solo y tan solo tuvo que acercarse un poco más para fundir sus labios a los de él en un suave y cálido beso en el que reflejaba todo el amor que en esos momentos sentía; Peter sintió morir de felicidad en el instante en que Wade correspondió al beso, deslizando una mano tras su cuello para acercarle más.

Wade no sabía que el corazón humano pudiera estallar de felicidad, y menos si acababa de intentar ser arrancado, pero así era como se sentía; los labios de su pequeño Peter eran el paraíso en la tierra, la dulzura con que el menor le besaba le hacía sentir que no necesitaba nada más en el universo que estar ahí, con él.- Peter… - Wade susurró una vez que la necesidad de oxígeno les hizo separarse.- No sabes cuánto te amo…

Peter sonrió mientras acariciaba el maltratado rostro del mercenario, para él tan hermoso que le era imposible concebirlo de otra forma. Podría haberse quedado ahí con él, observándole una eternidad, pero evidentemente la cabaña era mucho más cómoda, así que al final habló la razón y se las arreglaron para llegar a la cama y recostar al aún adolorido mercenario (la habilidad de regenerarse no implicaba ausencia de dolor); Se recostó a su lado, con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello, inhalando el aroma que era tan de él y sólo de él; los recuerdos comenzaron a invadirle en flashes inyectados en pasión, nada como una experiencia cercana a la muerte para hacerte apreciar la vida; su cuerpo de adolescente respondió de la forma esperada, y debido a la posición en la que se encontraban, era cuestión de esperar a que el mercenario lo notara.

-Peter…- Wade mencionó el nombre de su pequeño arácnido en un gemido mientras sentía la dureza en la entrepierna del menor frotarse contra su costado en cada pequeño movimiento que el menor hacía; un gemido proveniente del pequeño le dejó claras las intenciones del mismo, y la necesidad que en ese momento lo invadía. En medio de un posesivo gruñido, el mercenario alzó al menor para sentarle sobre sus caderas, permitiéndole sentir el estado en el que él mismo se encontraba.

-Wade…- Peter gimió el nombre de su mercenario mientras comenzaba a frotarse sobre él, sintiendo la necesidad crecer de forma insoportable; el mayor se encargó de desaparecer toda la ropa en tiempo record, desliándose de debajo del pequeño y colocándole de espaldas sobre las sábanas; Peter gimió de anticipación, y sostuvo el aliento esperando el próximo movimiento del mercenario.

Wade comenzó a devorar los labios del menor como si fuese la última vez que tendría la oportunidad de beber de ellos; se deslizó lentamente hacia su cuello, dejando marcas a su paso que no dejaban lugar a dudas de que el pequeño le pertenecía a él y sólo a él.

Continuó bajando por el pálido y delicado cuerpo del pequeño, tan diferente en contraste con el suyo y tan hermoso que podría pasar una eternidad tras otra contemplando su belleza, pero esta noche no, porque más que verle, deseaba probar cada centímetro de su piel, deseaba tomarle y sentirle suyo una vez más, y esta vez para siempre. Caricia tras suave caricia llegó a las caderas del menor, deslizando su lengua por cada pequeña fracción de piel a su alcance, deleitándose en los gemidos de placer que escapaban de esos dulces labios. Finalmente tomó el miembro del pequeño, acariciándolo lentamente mientas deslizaba su lengua por la caliente extensión de su longitud, limpiando todo rastro de la esencia del menos con su lengua y gimiendo con placer al sentir su sabor explotar en su lengua; Wade quería más, quería probarle todo, quería sentirle explotar en su boca y beber de él, y así lo hizo; no le tomó mucho para que el menor se derramara en su boca gimiendo desvergonzadamente y gritando su nombre mientras sujetaba fuertemente su cabeza contra su entre pierna, su espalda arqueada en un rictus de placer incontrolable. Cuando las manos del menor por fin le dejaron libre, Wade subió de nuevo, besándole con posesividad mientras una de sus se deslizaba sobre el perfecto trasero de su arácnido y uno de sus dedos lubricado en saliva pedía permiso para entrar.

Peter gimió en los labios del mercenario al sentirle invadir su boca, los rastros de su propia esencia aún sobre los labios ajenos; una nueva necesidad lo inundó al sentir los dedos del mayor sobre su entrada pidiendo permiso para entrar.- Wade…- gimió con fuerza mientras se empujaba hacia esos dedos y los sentía penetrarle con firmeza, centímetro a torturante centímetro, acariciándole en formas que sólo el mayor había hecho; nadie había estado antes de él y no quería a nadie más tampoco; Peter comenzó a mover sus caderas en forma cada vez más rápida mientras gemidos cada vez más audibles escapaban de sus labios.- Wade…! Wade… por favor… te necesito…

El mercenario estuvo a punto de correrse en ese instante al escuchar al pequeño rogarle de esa forma; retiró sus dedos de la apretada entrada del menor y los sustiuyó con su miembro, deslizándose centímetro a torturante centímetro dentro de la cálida y torturante estrechez del menor.- Dios… Peter…- Un profundo y ronco gemido escapó de los labios del mayor al estar por fin completamente dentro del menor, y otro igualmente intenso le acompañó por parte del pequeño.

-Wade!- Peter no podía resistir el placer que el mayor le proporcionaba, se sentía tan bien que estuvo a punto de correrse con tan solo haber sido penetrado por el mayor; respiró pesadamente mientras se acostumbraba a la intrusión; poco a poco comenzó a moverse bajo el mayor, abrazando sus caderas con las piernas mientras le sujetaba por los hombros.- Wade… muévete, por favor… te necesito tanto… amor…- cada palabra bañada en deseo hacía pedazos el escaso autocontrol que el mercenario aún poseía, pero esa última palabra le hizo perder la razón en una forma tan nueva y tan intensa que no pudo hacer más que obedecer ciegamente a lo que el pequeño le pedía. Le tomó de una forma salvaje y primitiva, asegurando en cada movimiento tocar ese punto dentro del menor que lo hacía gritar su nombre; el ritmo del mercenario se volvió errático, más veloz, más intenso, lo único que pudo escuchar fue la voz del pequeño gritar su nombre una última vez mientras se derramaba sobre su estómago, justo antes de él correrse inundando la estrecha calidez que lo envolvía.

-Peter…- El susurro del mercenario fue apenas audible mientras dejaba caer su peso cuidadosamente sobre el menor.

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana iluminando la belleza del rostro del menor, Wade permaneció largo rato observándolo mientras el joven dormía. Finalmente su hermoso arácnido abrió los ojos y sonrió de forma perezosa mientras se estiraba lánguidamente sobre las sábanas en las que se encontraba.

-Hey…- Susurró peter, mientras levantaba lentamente una mano para acariciar el rostro del mayor.

-Eres demasiado bello para alguien como yo, spidey-boy-, comentó un un murmullo el mercenario, mientras se acercaba para reclamar sus labios en un dulce beso.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó el menor, un poco dudoso aún sobre los deseos del mayor, al saber cuánto daño le había hecho.

-Ahora…- susurró el mercenario,- hay personas que seguramente deben estar preguntándose dónde te encuentras, pero yo no me siento particularmente deseoso de compartirte con nadie más… no lo sé spidey-boy, luces como que te haría bien un poco de aire fresco… creo que no nos vendría mal…- comentó mientras sonreía- un poco de tiempo a solas.

Peter sonrió, el amor destellando en sus ojos mientras el mercenario lo envolvía en un protector abrazo; el futuro podría tener mil encrucijadas, pero el presente era solo de ellos.

-Por cierto- comentó el mercenario,- encontré a tu rata.

FIN! :D

Exijo reviews, buenos y malos 3 muchas gracias por leer *3*


End file.
